


Just a Little Attention

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Job, Lizard Alien Rhys, M/M, Masturbation, Messy, Sounding, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys is starved of attention, but Jack is still busy with work. Rhys won't be ignored any longer.





	Just a Little Attention

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on Tumblr.

It hadn’t been easy adjusting to human life, the high stakes and the hustling around without any time for relaxation. It was something Rhys still wasn’t used to. Especially when he found himself wanting nothing but sex. To be ravished until he passed out with his arms and legs wrapped around Jack. Rhys always went to Jack’s office after work, it was their way of reminding Jack that work wasn’t everything. Rhys would take him home and ease his mind with a massage that put the CEO to sleep. He loved Rhys’ massages, especially when Rhys used all six of his arms and hands to work all the tension out. Lately, however, Jack hadn’t had any time to even eat a proper lunch, which meant he hadn’t set foot in the penthouse for a long time.

“Son of a bitch,” he hissed when he entered Jack’s office and found him knee deep in work.

“Language, cupcake.”

Rhys frowned. “You’re working again.”

“That’s what I do.”

“Yeah, all the time,” Rhys huffed again.

Jack glanced up from his work, watching him over his reading glasses. “I’m the CEO, pumpkin, I’m a busy man, you knew this when we started dating.”

Rhys walked over to the desk, around the fountains and extravagant sitting area. “Yeah, but you’ve been working nonstop for two weeks.”

“We have a huge product about to launch, when it’s over, I’ll have more free time.”

Rhys grunted. “That’s bullshit, you’ll get even busier flaunting it.”

“ _ Language _ .”

Crossing his arms, he frowned at Jack. “I’m not going to be alone in that penthouse again.”

“Then sleep on the couch,” Jack said, nodding to the sitting area.

Moving, Rhys knelt on the ground, pushing Jack’s chair back enough to squeeze between his legs.

“Rhys… As much as I want too…”

“That’s the beauty of  _ me _ sucking  _ you _ off. You can work and I can get off a little, I  _ do  _ have six hands.” He smiled hungrily, unzipping Jack’s pants.

“Rhys…” Jack said. “I’ve gotta work.”

“You won’t even notice,” Rhys cooed, pulling Jack cock out of its constraints and stroking it. He smirked at how quickly it began to swell with arousal.

Jack laughed, shaking his head. He swiveled his chair to the side. “Okay, c’mon, get up.”

Rhys pouted. “But you love when I suck your dick at work!”

“I know, but-”

Rhys leaned in slightly and opened his mouth. His tongue was long and fast and sticky, stretching out the distance to catch the tip of Jack’s dick. It retracted back as Rhys leaned forward, his mouth opening wider than humanly possible. He pulled Jack’s cock deep inside, encompassing almost all of it.

Jack screamed. He jumped back in his chair, watching in horror as Rhys ate his dick. He was sure his precious manhood had been devoured by his alien boyfriend. When no pain came, Jack took a breath. “Holy  _ fuck _ , Rhys! Don’t do shit like that without at least telling me you can do it!” His breath was shallow. He looked down at Rhys, taking the full length of Jack. The alien bobbed his head in a fluid motion, suctioning onto Jack’s cock head. Jack moaned and relaxed back into his chair. It was rare that Rhys ever showed his nonhuman side, even in private. He had only seen the many limbs and only when Jack really needed a massage.

Rhys moaned as he pressed Jack deep into his throat, his lips kissing Jack’s skin around the base of his dick.

Jack’s eyes widened. “Damn, cupcake!” He moaned when his cock pressed against Rhys’ hot mouth. “I… I supposed I have a few… Few minutes!”

It was such a new sensation, Jack could only ride it out. His hands gripped the armrests of his chair. He was loud in his affirmation to Rhys, shivering as his cock got more and more sensitive. And, sure it was a little alarming when he felt Rhys’ tongue roaming over his dick, the sticky, leathery feel still very fresh. Jack was only a little tense, but he relaxed when it wrapped around him to stroke while Rhys sucked. He ground into Rhys, breath hot and loud.

Rhys had undone his clothes to pull his dicks out. They were long and skinny, flaring out at the head. Jack watched with fascination as Rhys used both hands to rub and stroke himself. He moaned, bucking his own hips and sucking deeper on Jack. It was such a wonderful sight that Jack let himself relax just a little. He was getting a rare look at Rhys.

And then something entered his dickhole. Jack shrieked, jumping violently. “ _ Rhys _ !” he spat, glaring at the man.

Rhys’ eyes sparkled and then he blinked sideways with a thinner set of lids before he winked with his humanoid ones.

Jack’s eyes widened and he swallowed. “Y-you okay Rhysie? You’re acting… a lot more hornier than usual… You’re showing me a lot today…”

Rhys didn’t let up. Instead, he played just inside Jack’s hole, flicking around and sending shivers down Jack’s spine that had him moaning loudly. His knuckles turned less white and he figured he could get used to it. It added another level of pleasure Jack hadn’t been aware of. Rhys hummed as his tongue slid over Jack’s cock, his mouth hot and moist, the small something flitting in and out of Jack’s cockhole.

He reached down to grab hold of Rhys’ head and pulled him tighter to his body. He wasn’t worried about choking Rhys, not now that he knew Rhys could expand his mouth like that. Rhys happily took it, his tongue stroking over it. Jack rocked into Rhys, his head digging into his chair. The spongy thing in his hole pushed inward, making Jack jump again when it began to vibrate. Jack’s eyes snapped open and narrowed on Rhys, but he couldn’t hold still, grinding and writhing into Rhys’ mouth. It moved back and forth, fucking Jack’s dickhole and turning the CEO to mush. He was a puddle in his chair, the only thing he could do was pant and moan louder than normal. When it began to pulse, Jack lost it, yelling and shoving hard against Rhys’ throat, his orgasm hard and wild. Rhys slurped it up, his hands tugging quickly just under the flared head. Rhys moaned, humming on Jack’s dick as he came, making Jack scream and shield his face.

As Rhys orgasmed, plooms of grey fluff erupted from his cocks into the sky, piling on Jack and everything on his desk. Twice these clouds of what looked like the softest material exploded at Jack. “What the  _ fuck _ !” he yelled into his arm, covering his face.

There was a slick  _ pop! _ as Rhys unlatched himself from Jack’s dick, having drank all of the human’s seed. Rhys wiped his mouth, covered in the fluff himself. Heeps piled on his lap, but his smile was wide and lazy. “That was great, Jack!”

Jack stared at Rhys in horror and could only utter a shocked gasp from under the mountain of fluff, sending the particles closest to him flying away in a large tuft. He didn’t dare move and only talked into his sleeve that was free of fluffy semen. “Rhys… What the hell is all this? How… How do we clean it off? Do you always  _ go _ like this?”

Rhys giggled. “Only when I’m really horny,  _ and haven’t had any sex in a long time. _ I’ve been cumming this amount at home too.”

“What!?”

Rhys waved his concern away. “It’ll all turn to dust in an hour and we can just vacuum it up.”

Jack glared. “Is my vacuum- Never mind.” He was quiet for a long time. “So, this… happens when you go a while without sex?”

Rhys nodded. “The only time we aren’t engaging in sex for more than a week is to make offspring, so our bodies build up to mate.”

Eyes wide, Jack shook his head. “I don’t even wanna know how  _ that _ happens.”

A light, airy giggle rolled from Rhys and he leaned forward and blew air at Jack, pushing the particles away. They drifted around his office like dust. “C’mon, let’s go home, we need to clean up anyway.”

Jack stood carefully, knees deep in the cloud. He looked around. “This is all… Gonna disintegrate?”

“Yep.”

Jack frowned. “So… The dirt and plants on your planet is covered in this stuff?”

Rhys laughed. “I thought you didn’t want to know?” He pulled Jack away from the mess and dusted him off.

Jack zipped up his pants as they got to the door, a trail of fluff falling behind him. “I don’t…”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
